Blueberry Coffee
by shego1142
Summary: The Eds last heard from Double D via email from his college dorm room. Then he disappeared. Four years later Ed finds a guy who looks much like Double D... Eddy/Edd/Ed threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! Another story! Also, please check out my new blog thing, it's all about Ed Edd n Eddy! you can post stories, add fan art, add suggestions for stories, eat buttered toast.. scam a few pigeons, or label everything by analytical dialog. Or, just sit back and enjoy your jawbreakers.**

** http: /ededdneddymeme. blogspot com/ (the actual link is also in my profile)**

* * *

><p><strong>About the story:<strong>

**First, if you have an impressionable mind don't watch the video, the way the characters look will stick in your mind forever. Actually some of this won't make since if you don't see the actual music video; it's just that the way they are drawn was stuck in my mind for a loong time... (Of course that could be the coffee :D ).**

* * *

><p><strong> Anyway:<strong>

**Okay, so I'm not sure if any of you know about this but, there is a song by _they might be giants_ called 'Crazy Bastard wants to Hit me' that many people think might be a story about Double D and Ed in the future. In the video Double D sees Ed and doesn't recognize him; and is actually scared of him. Ed, however, recognizes Double D and starts trying to get him to remember him. He chases him down pointing out his many scars from all of their 'Ed-ventures'.**

**There are also many people who say that it couldn't be about them because of the video's end. In the end we see the supposed Ed get mad and apparently (since the screen blanks out and all we see is a fist) hit the supposed Double D. However, since we don't actually see the end, and we all know Ed _is_ unintentionally harmful, one could perhaps explain the ending scene.**

** Also, the 'Ed' in the video puts a bag over his head before he supposedly attacks the 'Double D' in the video. One could relate _this_ to the monster suit in 'The Day the Ed Stood Still' and that would also explain the rage scene at the end. Anyway, because of those reasoning's behind why the ending doesn't disprove the video's connection to EEnE, here's my version:**

* * *

><p>Eddward opened his eyes, feeling faint and nauseated.<p>

He was being choked! He knew he was!

He lifted his head to find himself in the strange man's arms, the bag over his head was gone, and... he was smiling stupidly.

Hugging him to death. Eddward put his head down. This was uncomfortable, but not..._deadly_. After a few minutes Eddward sighed, wondering how long the insane man was going to hug him.

"It's okay Double D! You don't have to be afraid of me for I have bathed!" The man said cheerfully, pulling Eddward's face towards his, smiling insanely. Eddward pulled his head back, squinting his eyes.

"W-w..what do you want?" He whispered, utterly scared.

"To play of course! Silly Double D!" The man said smiling even more, if that was possible.

"Let, let...let me go. I- I just want to go home. I-I need to go home..." Eddward bent his head down, biting the neck of his vest.

"Oh." The man said softly, biting his lip as confusion clouded him for a moment. Hope sparked in Eddward, praying the man would let him go. Instead the man's eyes lit up, unsettling Edd once more. "Uh...Oh! Come on, I need to take you to Eddy, he'll know what to do." The man sat him down, one arm still around his shoulder, tightly.

Eddward sighed inaudibly, excepting his fate. He was going to die. The man was going to take him somewhere remote and strangle him. He closed his eyes as the world started to spin again.

"Double D.. Are you okay.. I think you're gonna loose your lunch again... are you?" Eddward squeaked in surprise to see the man's face two inches from his own. He took the moment to look at the man. He might as well know the man that was going to kill him. He had long 'slightly-more-red-than-auburn' hair and facial hair, many freckles and marks from what could be assumed acne, and, at the moment, sad and worried eyes, his mouth turned in a pout. Eddward looked down to the ground, scared and suddenly sad. Was his fate truly going to be death by some poor, pitiful man who probably needed as much help as he did?

"Awwww, stop shaking. Double D... do. .do you remember me? It's me, Ed.." Ed said to Eddward, picking him up and walking around to the other side of the car, sitting him down in the passenger side and shutting the door behind him, getting into the driver's side and starting the car. Eddward was curled next to the door in shock looking at the man who called himself Ed start his car. Ed turned and looked at him and Eddward closed his eyes tight. Ed clucked his tongue and reached over and buckled Eddward's seat belt.

"Don't want you to fall into a stray portal, now do we?" He said, buckling his own seat belt and driving out of the parking lot. Eddward scrunched his entire body against the door, staring widely at Ed.

"Y-...y-you you you d-don-don't.." Eddward stammered, not knowing why he was even talking. Ed kept driving but gently put his hand on Eddward's left shoulder, rubbing slowly in small circles.

"Shhh, sound it out Double D, just sound it out. Remember, that's how you taught me big words? You just take it slow and calm." He said reassuringly. Eddward shook, but slowly nodded.

"Y-You forgot your shirt. You, you don't have a shirt on...are-are,are you c-cold?" He stammered, feeling a little light headed. Ed laughed and looked at him funny.

"I didn't even notice. Oh well.. I'll get it later, I've been working out, I doubt anyone will want to go within ten feet of the thing." He replied, with an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. Eddward ducked his head, but couldn't hide the small grin. "There you go Double D! Aww, you still have the gap!" He exclaimed happily, as he turned into the parking lot of a small apartment complex. Ed stepped out of the car, fully intent on having to escort Double D into Eddy's apartment. Eddward, however, had seemed to warm up to this huge, yet inviting, man, at least a little. He opened his car door and stepped out, shutting the door softly behind him. He looked around and wrapped his arms around himself. Ed walked over to him and held out a hand. Eddward flinched and step back a little; then looked timidly at Ed.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me are you?" He asked seriously. This time it was Ed's turn to step back. He sighed and looked at Eddward worriedly, his eyes set.

"Double D, I would die before I'd let anything hurt you. Do...What's going on? Do you not remember me?" He asked stepping closer. This time Eddward didn't back away. In fact Eddward stepped closer to him.

"Four years ago.. almost five, I was in a bad car wreck. Nothing actually happened to me, but it killed the boy who was driving the car I was in. He was a friend of mine from college, or so I'm told, but, the car wreck caused me to forget my entire childhood. I can't recall anything short two minutes prior to the accident. I've been dealing with it. I don't know who I am though.. " He said looking off to the side, wondering why he hadn't thought of this before. Ed stuck his lower lip out and pulled Eddward into another tight hug.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're my best friend." He said looking longingly, "I have problems too.. I'm..uh, mentally retarded," Eddward made a face at him, and Ed laughed. "Well I am! I mean, that's the diag-diag, ha, uh that's what the doctor's told me! It's nothing bad." Eddward relaxed a bit, humor finally appearing in his eyes. "Well, anyway, I also used to have severe autism, but, in high school you helped learn so much that I started to love learning. I actually got much better. When you went to college I tried so hard to continue learning new things and how to do stuff. You cheered me on, until you disappeared. You know, we talked still trough the computer and the phone, while you were at college, but you stopped calling and emailing, Eddy said you didn't like us anymore, but I thought something else happened...I even kind of thought you would talk to me again, if I became smarter... So I think I actually decided to learn twice as hard after that." Ed gave him an impish grin. Eddward returned a scared, but sincere smile. "It worked too. I made it to The Art Institution of Chicago, which is, well, why we live in Chicago now. Honestly, if it weren't for you, I'd be in a different institution." He said laughing softly and running his hand over Eddward's hat. Eddward's eyes were beyond wide. His body trembling, but not from fear.

"That's one of the top three art academies in the country!" Eddward exclaimed, his respect for the man hugging him escalating. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, they're all paintings of you." Emotion sparked in Eddward. An emotion stronger than anything he'd felt since the car crash.

"Ed." Eddward looked at him, hugging him back just as tight. "I'm not sure if I'm your best friend or not, but I hope I am." He whispered softly. Ed smiled.

"Okay, Mr. gravy! Lets let Eddy see you!" He said grinning insanely again.

"Oh... Uh, I have turrets too!"

Eddward giggled.

"Of course you do Ed, of course you do." He said as they began walking up the stairs to Eddy's and Ed's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Gods... this isn't just cheesy, it's soo hard to follow the only way I know what I'm reading is because I know what I intended to write.. and yea, I know the Double D on the video isn't really fat or anything, it's just Double D's really, really skinny... sooo just a few pounds _would_ make him look out of shape.**

** Also, I'm honestly hoping the constant rambling from my overactive brain is enough like Double D's constant rambling to pass as in character and not just insane in story ranting... though you can tell me your opinion on that in the reviews.. **

**_also_ Eddy's OOC but he has to be because he's older, and just found a friend he thought was lost sooo you know, no one's a static character in real life, Eddy's _not _even a static character ... **

**sorry.. ranting, I just remember, (not on this story) someone complaining about how ooc Eddy is and I just wanted to say that he's really not that ooc when being caring, he's just developing as a character, which is something Danny has him do anyways..urgh... just read the damned story! :D **

* * *

><p>"Uh, I know this might upset you," Ed said as they got to the top of the stairs, "but.. You've kind of gotten...um .. out of shape, and all.." Eddward laughed sadly, shaking his head.<p>

"It's okay, I know. Really it just happened recently. I mean, my metabolism is really uh, overactive, so I can eat as much and exercise almost as little as I want, and, _usually_, I stay thin, but.. after the wreck I tried so hard to remember things...and.. then last year I-I just, gave up, decided to live my life forward. Thing is, two weeks after I decided that; I, instead, stopped going to college and would just lay in bed with two weeks of junk food around me.. sometimes I didn't even get up to use the restroom..I'd just lay there for days.. Recently I've been better, but unable to loose the weight. I know it doesn't seem like I have a problem, but that's just because of my metabolism, otherwise I'd weigh a lot more."

"I remember you at about one hundred pounds. You were so skinny and tall. Now you look a little like Eddy in a hat." He said laughing and poking at Eddward's stomach. Eddward laughed a bit too.

"I actually think it would only take me a week to loose this.. I just haven't tried, maybe now I have a reason to." Ed smiled and knocked on the apartment door.

"What dya want?"

"Eddy it's me!"

"Geez Lumpy, what took you so lon-" Eddy opened the door. "Ed. Ed, let him go, he's not Double D. Double D is in college and doesn't want to talk to us. That's not him." Eddy droned, a bit of hurt in his eyes. Ed put his head down and shook his head hard.

"It _is_ him Eddy! I've never been so sure! Please, it's him!" Ed pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "Eddy..please..." Ed sniffed wiping at his nose with his arm sleeve.

"Uh, Eddy..I'm pretty sure I _am_ Double D. I sort of remember you two. I am sorry, though, for, uh, intruding." Eddward said backing up from the man in the doorway and busying himself with comforting Ed.

"Huh, where'd ya get this one Lumpy?" "You actually convince 'em that he's Double D?" Ed whimpered a protest. Eddy side-stepped and scratched the back of his head. This time he addressed Eddward. "Look, our friend hasn't talked to us for the past four years, ever since he went to some fancy college, I doubt that some horrid thing coulda' happened to make 'em forget twenty years of friendship and-"

"I was in a car wreck!" Eddward interrupted loudly and animatedly. Eddy started, surprised. So did a few people walking past. Eddward looked to the floor sheepishly.

"Uh..you .both of ya.. come inside, kay?" He said shoving his thumb at Eddward and Ed. "Lets sort this out in here."

"Eddy it's him, I feel it!" Ed said hugging Eddward closer to him. Eddy sighed and shut the door.

"Ed, he doesn't even look like him!" Eddy shook his head.

"Yuh huh," Ed said, grabbing Eddward and prying open his mouth, much to Eddward's dismay."See, he's got the gap, Oh, and look at his eyes!" Eddy rolled his own eyes, wrestling Eddward and his mouth from Ed's grip, and looking at the man's eyes. Eddy's mouth fell open, just slightly. "See!"

"Uh, if it helps, I really was in a car wreck.. I don't remember much of my life before that. I know I'm smart, exceedingly so, but I don't know anything about my personality, or my past, or any friends I might of had. If you two really are my 'long lost friends' I'd like to know." Eddward said, not realizing that he'd been holding onto Eddy's hands. He gasped, blushing and letting go, putting his hand to his face.

"Huh, ya still gay ain't ya?" Eddy said, grinning at him. After a speech like that one this guy had to be Double D, or _at least_ related to him.

"G-Gay! I'm...I was, am gay?" Eddward asked amazed at his new discovery. Eddy and Ed snickered.

"Yeah, a total flamer." Eddy said grinning from ear to ear.

"You wore purple short shorts!" Ed said laughing as well, though, not decidedly for the same reason Eddy was. Eddward, however had turned red.

"Was.. was I in a, relationship?" He asked seriously. Which caused Eddy and Ed to laugh harder. Eddy finally sighed and shook his head. Then glared angrily at Ed, who was still laughing, maniacally, now. He growled and rolled his eyes, smacking him on the back of his head.

"Stop Laughing Burr-Head, It's not that funny!" Eddy growled at Ed. Ed looked up, smiling.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at that Eddy, I'm laughing at.. something else.." He said, now looking into space. Eddy shook his head and looked back at Eddward.

"Sorry, he does that sometimes... He's better but, still," He shrugged, "it annoys me too.. too much...just ticks me off.." He says glaring at Ed's dazed expression. He looked over at Eddward with his mouth forming a little O.

"..I have anger issues." He said dejectedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah." Double D nodded. "Uh, did I really were purple short shorts?"

Eddy snickered a bit. "Uh, well they _were_ purple but they weren't actually "short shorts"..Well, I don't think...It was more just that your parent's didn't pay attention to how tall you were so you had to get use to wearing short pants. Oh, and na, you didn't have the balls to be in a relationship."

"Oh, uh, you have quite an eloquent way of putting it.." Eddward said, face reddening. Eddy snickered and walked over to him.

"You really are him." He said, rubbing Eddward's hat. It obviously wasn't the one he had worn when, if, Eddy had known him, but it _was_ a hat.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you sound like him." Eddward smiled politely but blushed harder when Eddy got closer to his face.

"I-I do?" Eddy snickered.

"Now you certainly do! Man, just like 'em!" Eddward fumbled to regain coherency, Eddy had been so _close_.. he knew now that what they had informed him about was true, at least the gay part, the evidence was a bit _obvious,_ he was just glad he was in loose fitting pants. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, I, I have a picture... In my wallet, it's got blood on it, but I think it might be the three of us.. maybe, it's a little hard to see." He said taking his wallet out and flipping through the picture book. He pulled out one of many blood splattered pictures and handed it to Eddy.

Eddy's mouth dropped open. There he was in plain sight. He was on the left, Double D in the middle and Ed was smushed between them. Double D was hard to make out because of the blood but there was no mistaking the black hat on top his head. Not that Eddy would need to see him, he remembered the day they took the picture. He looked back up to find Double D, a friend that he'd thought he'd lost, looking at him.

"Hey." He said dumbly, realizing that he hadn't lost his friend, but his friend, for so many years, had been lost.

"It's us." It wasn't a question. Eddy wiped tears from his eyes.

"Welcome back Sockhead."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is actually shorter than I thought it'd be soo, uh, sorry for that, I'll find somewhere to go from here... wish I could just finish a story for once... :p oh well Read, Review please... ... bleh... okay, that's all. bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Everybody! Sorry for your wait, but here it is: A potato with cheese on top of it! **

**Or a new chapter... not as great, but.. eh**

**Just wanted to tell you I had a bunch of fun writing this, it was awesome to write, even though through out writing this chapter I happened to get a lot of negative reviews on some of my other stories and wanted to delete this chapter(I read the reviews while writing the flashback, so, if you notice a difference in writing..) Either way it was fun to write.  
><strong>

**Thanks for being such a great audience though! and well.. read, review, enjoy! **

**Merry Yule!**

**also, Matthew Gray Gubler is pure and amazing love, and I don't care if you know who I'm talking about or not, he just , has anyone noticed just _How much_ of an amazing love story Jim Carrey's How the Grinch Stole Christmas is? I mean, his face when the jerk of a mayor proposes to Martha May... I truly started crying. It was heartbreaking... Of course, one reason I love the Grinch might have to do with the fact that I am in love with (and married to) a giant green teddy bear... hmmmmm  
><strong>

**I don't own EEnE, Criminal Minds, or, unfortunately MGG, though, I am contacting Santa about this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we be trying to help me remember things, Eddy?" Double D asked, looking away from the tv to the couch that Eddy was sitting on.<p>

"We are." Eddy said mater-of-fact-ly, looking down towards Edd.

"Uh, I don't see how watching a forensic show will help, and what's with that guy, he always has something in his mouth?" He said pointing to a rather tall long haired young boy on the TV show that they were watching.

"Heh, that's the smart one, You had a crush on 'em." Eddy teased

"I did!" "Uh.. but he's so, nerdy, I mean, he's cute and all, actually he's adorable, but if I were to have a crush on any of them it'd be the black guy. " Double D blushed, looking at the man on tv, then back at Eddy, showing his reddened cheeks.

"Listen to ya, 'the nerd', 'the black guy', aw man, you always got so pissy when I didn't remember their names, now yer doing it."

"I did?" "I really liked this show then, didn't I?" Eddy nodded, then pointed to the tv, laughing.

"Yeah, I'd aggravate ya when I called the blondes "crazy blonde chick, and skinny blonde chick, and blonde chick I hate" things like that, It'd really piss you off, now you're doing that to the one you gushed about."

"Oh, well... I guess we are learning about me then aren't we, Eddy?" Double D asked, leaning against the back of the couch, his head between Eddy's feet.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30minslater~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show had gone off and Ed was flipping through tv channels, trying to find a monster movie that he wanted to see. Eddy was laughing at Double D, as his confused friend picked through the popcorn pieces, looking for some that wasn't burnt.

"Man it's weird, I mean, you're Double D, I _know_ you are, _physically_, but" Eddy got off the couch and hugged him."huh.." "It's like, for all that's in your eyes, and there's a lot there, something, somethings missing."

"Wow.. I-uh, that's so beautiful."

"Yeah, well, I'm usually not that kinda guy, I mean, you'd really be amazed if you'd ever heard me say'n stuff like that ya know, when ya remembered me, but, ya know, well, I get kind of mushy and all when my best friend was in a wreck and _doesn't _remember me." He looked at Eddward seriously, then kissed his neck. Eddward bit his lip, trying not to think about the coarse warm lips on an apparently sensitive spot on his neck. Meanwhile, Ed had stood up and walked over to them, tv forgotten.

"Hey guys, I got an idea." He said softly. Eddy looked at him, moving nothing but his eyes from Edd's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Dog pile!" Ed shouted, jumping on top of Eddy, who had already shouted his own battle-cry and landed on top of a rather confused and scared Edd.

"Heh, it's nice being on top of ya sockhead, guess that's what you see in guys, ain't it?" Eddy asked jokingly, rubbing Edd's pectorals as nonchalantly as he could.

"Uh, Eddy, were we in any form of a relationship?" "Also, why do you assume I would be the uh, submissive, in my relationships?"

"Na, I like the chicks, man, and uh, cause you're submissive in every thing else you do."

"Oh, uh... o kay..I guess."

"But seriously, I think I like you better without being as scrawny as you were... you're squishy." Eddy smirked at him.

"And you're obnoxious, Eddy." He smirked back just the same. They smiled and looked into each others eyes, Edd forming a blush.

"Aww you two love birds are so adorable!" Ed gushed, rocking back and forth on Eddy's back and still flipping through the tv channels.

"Ed! We ain't together!"

"You will be, I can feel it." He said pushing his pelvis into Eddy.

"Ew.. alright, this dog pile is officially over..." He sat up, knocking Ed off his back in the process. "Ed starts acting weird when he hasn't seen a sci-fi film in a while.." He said to Double D, holding out his hand. Edd grinned and pushed himself up to an inclined angle, taking Eddy's hand.

"Ah, So I noticed." He said, his stomach growling through the words. He blushed. "I guess that means that-"

"**FOUND IT!**" Ed shouted excitedly, effectively cutting Double D off. Double D looked down at Ed, who was currently hugging the tv, and shook his head, smiling. Eddy looked annoyed.

"Uh, that popcorn isn't enough to-"

"Shuuuussssssh!" Ed said looking serious, hair falling in his face as fast as he turned around and back to the tv.

"Uh.. "

"Shuusssssh!" Ed said again.

"Sorry, he does this, heh I guess he's weird_ when _he's watching a sci-"

"Shuuuuusssssssshhh!" Ed groaned again. Eddy sighed, grabbed Double D's arm and pulling him into the kitchenette.

"Jeeze! Can't believe we had to go through that again.."

"Again?"

"Uh.. oh, yeah, we, had to go through all of that when Ed wanted to see this "super cool" monster movie marathon once.. we wound up at Rolf's, trying to watch tv on his tiny little three inch screen... we snuck through the bathroom too! It was pretty cool... but kinda annoying too.. since Ed kept shushing us so he could watch the movie.. we sat there for eight hours.. man... my butt was so numb!"

"Uh, why did we sit there for that long?" Double D asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, cause Ed wouldn't let us move, "Our feet made too much noise"..." Eddy shrugged, staring at his friend with a longing expression.

"Are you alright Eddy? You look forlorn." Edd said with a hint of worry.

"Huh...Yea, I'm fine... it's just.. ya don't remember me. Us, the three Ed's... and I's kinda thinking how, if i'd been twelve and this'd happen I'd probably, just went along with a scam I'd thought of.. ya know, not really caring 'bout ya till later on... when I could think about it... I'd probably just said, 'Hey, you work for me, move that over there and tell me how to put whatever into something else' and then I'd probably charged ya a quarter.. but now... I ... I just sit here and mope over ya..." "It's depressing..." He sighed, looking at him earnestly, biting his lip and turning red faced over his monologue. Double D sighed as well, nodding his head solemnly. His stomach grumbled again and he put his hand over it.

"Yes, I know it must be hard for you. I understand that to an extent, because, I really want to be, or to have been your childhood friend as well, Eddy. To remember all of those times we had together... and these scams you and Ed talk about..?" He questioned, a small bit of impish curiosity flashing in his eyes. Eddy, though his body stature still portrayed a sadness, returned the impish look with a knowing, equally impish grin.

"Yeah, Man! We scammed _all _ the pigeons! Even when we were in High-School, and we were all friends with the saps, we _ still _scammed them... although, you, you said that technically we were just selling them stuff.. but.. still, it was great! I'd come up with the scam, being a business genius and all, and you'd figure out how to make it work, and Ed'd do all the heavy duty work, like lugging rocks and stuff where we needed them.. he'd also do most of the artsy stuff too, which, I guess, explains a lot..." He said smiling broader now, excited over the topic change, especially when it was about his scamming days. Eddward giggled, looking at Eddy's giddy face. Then, for a second realized just how nostalgic and saddening this must be for the two Ed's that he hoped were his friends.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk, as I was saying in the living room I need more nourishment than popcorn, and besides, there's a supermarket not far from here. We don't need to pollute the air with what would be such a short car ride, and, I need the exercise, as you and Ed so lovingly pointed out." He asked slyly, hoping to get to talk to this Eddy, and see what he was missing by not having his memory.

"Huh? yeah, sure, why not... I hate walking, but I guess we could since ya need to loose all that weight." He joked, liking the way he could still make Edd's face turn red. Eddward sighed, shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Ed.. we're going to the sto-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed said without malice, but a lot of danger, and weak mentality, as he turned back to the show, laughing at the antics on tv. Double D remained frozen on spot till Eddy pushed his back.

"Let's get outta here before Lumpy decides he needs us as a snack!" He whispered harshly, only a slight bit of humor in his voice. Edd opened the door shakily, not letting out the breath of air until they were both in the hallway, the door to the apartment closed.

"Is, is he dangerous!" He asked, eyes wide. He was starting to wonder if all of the scars that he had found on his body where from Ed. Eddy sighed and shook his head.

"Na, Just big n scary, but not dangerous at all.. though, we were the only one's who knew that.. outside of the few kids from our cul-de-sac, no one would go near him.. thought he was crazy, and, I dunno, murderous." He shrugged looking at the door of his apartment and shaking his head. "We were the only friends each other had." Double D gulped. They had been so close.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Fer what?" Eddy asked, surprised. He started walking down towards the stairs, resulting in Edd following him.

"For... forgetting you two, and for, I guess, when I first saw Ed.. I ran from him, thought he was going to beat me up, or kill me or something." He said, noticing his voice cracking at the word kill.

"Ha! I don't blame ya! Man, you really are Double D, worrying over things you couldn't control.. Ya can't help that ya lost yer memory, and, believe me, if I met any other guy _like _Ed, I'd be pretty damn scared too, he's scary..big, tall, strong, and scary." He said seriously, holding onto the stair railing to turn and look at Double D. Double D sighed again and giggled in his own nervous way.

"I guess so Eddy.. it's just, the way you talk, we were so close that... it's sad."

"Hell, of course it's sad! We _said_ that already, what are ya, a parrot?" "It'll be fine though, don't ya worry, with my absolute genius we'll get you back to normal real soon!" He said, ego finally kicking back in, after a long period of shock. Double D looked aghast as he crossed the parking lot to the sidewalk Eddy was currently standing on. Then he laughed.

"I'm sure you will, Eddy." He said still chuckling.

"Damn straight!" He said grinning at him. Double D smiled as they walked, his interest on a bright looking building across the street that they were walking on. It was lit up with neon purple, blue and fuchsia. Two spot lights outside it's doors swiveled, illuminating everything in an almost out of place, yet fitting, soft lavender. Eddward couldn't help but stop and look, fully entranced. He saw people with lit up glow sticks around their necks, glow in the dark hair, strobe lights flashing from their mouths. He also saw regal, elegant, sixteenth century clothing on some others, still illuminating the scene with the rich, royal purples, and dark blues, everyone there, the mix of all the people and styles, had an aristocratic air.

"W-What's that?" He asked, dazed.

"That? Oh," Eddy said with a snicker, "that's _'Renaissance' _It's the only gay club you'd ever go to... took me there once, o'course I hated it." He said awkwardly, finding himself stumbling on admitting he'd even been near a _gay_ club, despite how much fun he'd actually had. Mainly because it wasn't what he'd imagined. Guys didn't dance naked, or 'rub one out' with each other in front of you. It was mostly just people having a good time, without feeling pressure to be anything but themselves. He'd even seen a few girls there. Straight girls too.

"Oh.. oh, my. I think.. maybe, maybe we'll have to check that out sometime... it, it might help me get my memory back... you know... something... ah, familiar." Double D said, eyes never leaving the club, slight blush forming over his face. Eddy laughed wholeheartedly, if not a bit discouraged.

"Yeah, sure 'help you get your memory back' " He mimicked with air quotes, and shook Double D. "C'mon, lets eat before you die of starvation." He said, grumpily, walking away from the inviting club. Eddward followed, curiosity spiked.

"Uh, Eddy, I know I don't uh, well, know you too well, at current, but, I think I might have accidentally struck a nerve." He said uncomfortably, his tone highly apologetic. Eddy sighed and kept walking, though turning a bit to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, well... It's just, I thought since you lost yer memory and all that you might.. ya know, change your mind on the whole, 'gay' thing." " I mean, it was kind of a sore spot for us... really still is... for me... We never really talked about it though, so-" He trailed off, looking at Double D helplessly.

"Oh.. uh, I thought..

"I wanted you to feel welcomed.. ya know.. so we could see if it was yer or not."

"Oh." "Eddy, how did I, how did I come out.. when?" He asked softly, looking into his new found friends eyes. Eddy pressed the crosswalk button and looked back into those teal eyes.

"Huh... it was our graduation party, We were celebrating with the cul-de-sac kids, partying at Kevin's house, he's uh, this dick who turned out to be a real cool guy," Double D laughed, covering his mouth with one hand. "and you pulled me aside..."

_Flash-Back_

_"Eddy, could I talk to you for a moment, please?" A seventeen year old Eddward asked an eighteen year old Eddy, smiling nervously and playing with his ponytail. _

_"Yeah, what'sup, Double D?" Eddy said, smiling at his friend, enjoying their graduation, their 'newly found freedom. ' Double D wrung his hands together, and then stretched. _

_"Oh, well, nothing much... it's just.. well, I might be, you know, well, uh, gay... and I wanted you to know... because you're my best friend, and you'd understand, and I know that you respect and love me and wouldn't mess up our friendship by hating me." He said long winded, tears brimming at his eyes. He turned away from Eddy and watched Ed drinking punch and telling Kevin and Nazz the 'do's and don't's of monster movies'. Eddy blinked. His best friend was a fairy.. just like the people his dad and brother had warned him about... He gulped. _

_"Uh... yeah, sure, that-that's fine D, I..." another gulp "Just want ya to be-h-happy, and if... ya know, liking dudes makes you happy... then, it's fine... just have fun telling Ed." He mumbled, straining to say the words. It was harder than he thought it would be, though with all of his family's 'anti-queer' talk as he was growing up it sort of made sense. He sighed. Double D, however, hadn't noticed. _

_"Really! Eddy that's wonderful!" He said hugging him tightly. Eddy cringed, not wanting to be hugged by his best friend was a horrid feeling, but a very prominent long as he doesn't try anything, funny, Eddy thought, he'd be okay. Double D, ever naive, smiled a gap toothed smile and kissed his cheek. That done it. _

_"Ew..fagot!" Eddy whispered harshly, pushing Double D off of him and dramatically wiping his cheek off. Double D's eyes went wide, tears that a moment ago had been nonexistent were now streaking his cheeks. He turned away, not knowing where to go, and curled into himself on the floor, sobbing lightly into his own shirt. Eddy rolled his eyes, wondering how Double D had even made it to be seventeen. However, Eddy couldn't recall he'd seen Double D cry the way he was then. "D-Double D?" He asked, a hint of disgust remained un-hidden in his voice. _

_"I just... I can't..." Double D started trying to explain when Eddy grabbed his mid-section and hoisted him into his arms. _

_"Look; It's fine. I'm sorry. Quit cryin', and we're at a party, be happy...So, anything else I should know?" Double D shook his head, eyes wide. "Good. We can talk about this later. I'm still yer best friend though, so the rest doesn't matter." _

**End Flashback**

"And we never talked about it 'later', always too busy.." He said shrugging.

Double D bit his lip.

"Are, are you okay now with it, I mean, since, I'm almost a stranger to you, until, or _if_ I get my memory back... so, is it okay?"

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, I _was_ hoping that with the amnesia you would start liking girls, but I've never, ever, hated you for who you were... all my hate went away when I saw you crying... I can't take that. " He said turning red. Double D smiled and nodded.

"I guess that just shows that you can't change what the heart wants after all." "Though, honestly it's a shock to me too... I spent all that time trying to figure out who I am, I just kind of assumed I was straight." He said shrugging. Eddy nodded as they walked into the grocery store. He grabbed a shopping cart and looked back to Eddward.

"I guess that's what I done to ya, too. I mean it's not like I didn't see the signs I just-"

"Eddward!" A voice shouted from the left of them. A young man with dark, wispy hair came over to them, his briefcase clutched tightly in one hand, shopping baskett in the other. He had on a dark blue business suit and what looked to be a real matching Rolex.

"Um, yes?" Double D answered, assuming that the man was talking to him, and not Eddy, who didn't seem like someone that would go by his first name.

"Oh man! I heard about the wreck, I was looking every-where for you! " The man said animatedly, his eyes wide. Double D raised an eyebrow, biting his lip in contemplation.

"You knew me before the wreck?" He asked softly, his voice curious and hopeful, if not doubting. The man nodded.

"Yeah, you were my best friend." The man said nonchalantly. "Who's he?" He asked, eyes squinting at Eddy. Double D's mouth fell open.

"Oh, he's.." He paused. If this man before him was his best friend, then who _was_ Eddy?

"He's... uh..I-I don't know who he is." He said, ashamed. Eddy's eyes went wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay guys, just so you know a good portion of this was inspired by all of your awesome reviews, including but not limited to F you capslock who pm'd me and reminded me to update, as well as: Shiona Acitiu , Anonymous Awesomeness, Crystal Hope Dragon, Imako Niomi, CelticKawaii, Mantinas, akane, and no-name. I usually thank everyone, and sometimes answer their questions, however recent clutter in the spider cavities of my brain is for some reason preventing my doing that... though, at least I've got your names in the AN of my story, so I feel a bit less guilty... **

**This chapie is also, **_**almost**_** regrettably, inspired by the song 'Sugar we're going down' just because I found a ZaDr (Invader Zim universe; Zim and Dib romance) video with it... and became addicted... I don't even like fall out boy... oh well, inspiration is inspiration... hence the title of this story... . **

**Okay, for those who don't know, I update my author's notes as I write the story, which can take days for me to finish (that's why the writing style changes) Anyway, I kind of decided this out of the blue, but the story is about to get more interesting...**

**Fuck this shit up doesn't even apply anymore.**

Eddy's eyes narrowed.

"What'd ya mean, '_You don't know'_ Sockhead?" He asked dangerously, suddenly feeling threatened by the 'business suit man'. "I told ya I'm your best friend, we have the picture to prove it!" The man in front of him made a face and for a brief moment Eddy considered punching the guy. He then figured that that might not win him over with Double D.

"Well, I, uh, Eddy... I, I'm just not sure.." Double D, or Eddward, bit his lip, his left thumb rubbing the right, his hands pulled to his chest. It was a neurotic habit, one that he thought he had kicked. His tongue worked it's way through the gap in his teeth. Eddy sighed. He knew that this was Double D, there was no doubting it, but now that 'Eddward' was doubting him... Eddy shrugged, sneer on his face.

"Fine! If you decide to quit being an idiot you can find me in the deli isle, Mr. I'm not sure!" He made sure to yell loud enough to draw attention to himself, some teens stopped and looked at them worriedly. His hands clenched as he turned to walk away. Out of spite he pushed the cart into Edd's foot, stalking away afterward.

"Ow! Eddy.." Eddward jumped on one foot, tenderly rubbing the other one. He sat his foot down slowly, looking red faced at the suited man in front of him. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I, uh, I apologize for my friend's actions, and uh.. if you'll excuse me, I, well, really should be going to the deli isle." He said softly, wondering what strange force was compelling him to go after the 'potentially unknown' guy who just shoved a shopping cart into his foot. He shook his head and turned on foot, knowing the suited man would follow.

Double D spotted his yellow shirt clad friend, slowly taking in the scary sight of a furious Eddy. Well, almost scary, had he not just crossed his arms and stamped his foot like a three year old throwing a, quite honestly,_ adorable _temper tantrum. Double D giggled, shaking his head.

Sighing he walked up behind him and gently rubbed Eddy's back. Eddy's eyes widened, then he relaxed, partially believing it to be Edd, and partially accepting the fact that some random stranger had just came up to him and started to give him a massage. It's not like that would be the worst thing a random stranger had done to him in a grocery store. After two minutes of back rubbing, however, Eddy got a little suspicious.

"D, that's you, right?" he said softly. Eddward had gotten a little wrapped up in his task, mummering a breathy 'mmhmm', letting his fingers trail lower than he should. Had Eddy not known Double D's voice as well as he did, he would've freaked out. As it were, he instead arched his back into Eddward's talented fingers. "Oh.. uh-" Instead of the sentence he was attempting to start, Eddy moaned slightly under then wonderful attention his lower back was getting. Double D giggled softly, hands traveling even more dangerously low.

"Hey! I didn't mean to make you two fight!" Eddward and Eddy turned towards the suited man. Eddy's face dropped from blissful to annoyed in a matter of seconds, glaring at the man.

"Oh, well, aren't you just a cock-block.." Double D's face brightened significantly.

"Eddy! I-I... we weren't... were we?" He blushed even more, attempting to simultaneously hide behind his hands and look pointedly at Eddy. He looked like a scared cat. Eddy shook his head, an impish grin playing on his lips. The suited man was sweating now, face, if possible, brighter than Double D's.

"Of course we were, don't you remember, D?" He said, laying on the act thickly, all the while _'What the hell just happened' _ran through his head. He wrapped an arm around Double D's neck and shoulders, pulling him close. He flashed a brilliant smile at Eddward, trying to get him to play along; not that he knew what he was playing to begin with, but the thought was still the same. "We were just about to have deli isle, grocery store sex, and ya friggin ruined it man!" Eddy said, wolf-grin on his face, his eyes dancing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eddy." Edd said as monotone as humanly possible, his arms crossed and looking wide eyed. Eddy smiled, Edd had caught on.

"Not what you said last night." Eddy mumbled, seemingly upset.

"I believe, if _you _remember, Eddy, last night you had me pined to your bed with a gag in my mouth. I couldn't have said much at all, could I?" Eddy and Edd both turned towards the man, who was slowly getting an abstract feeling that these two men were the calm before the storm. Quite appropriately, after that thought, Eddy's laughter thundered, soon followed by Double D's gentle chuckling. The man stepped back. Eddy was the first to recover, being the first to break, wiping tears from his eyes and spluttering to explain why they were laughing.

"Man! You're such a pigeon it's not even funny! We totally got ya!" He said, incoherently, between stifled laughs. Double D smirked, mostly just glad Eddy wasn't upset anymore. The man's eyebrow rose up, looking at the two skeptically. Eddy and Edd looked at each other smiling.

"You two are crazy!" The man said in jest, not as perturbed by their antics as he was initially.

"Yeah, yeah, believe me, we know." Eddy said, waving his hand and pulling Double D closer to him. "Seriously though, what's going on with you two... I mean, he's my Double D, I know he is, so... er, sorry... He isn't yours." Eddy said this with a shrug, not letting go of Eddward for all the jawbreakers in the world. The suited man frowned now, biting his lip. He looked down, rubbing his neck.

"Well.. He could be the Eddward I know also... He uh, was my boyfriend at one point... and when we broke up we actually stayed in touch." The man said awkwardly. Eddy raised his eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, dude, if he'd had a boyfriend he'd told us, or at least me... God knows Ed can't keep a secret, but.. I mean, c'mon, he didn't have a boyfriend." A firm head shake.

"Well, I know he wanted to tell...uh, someone.. uh, that's why we broke up... well, actually we were kind of just sex buddies-"

"Ahhahaha, you.. D-Double D..." Eddy was baring into Edd's shoulder, wiping his eyes from the tears. Double D pulled away from him.

"Eddy! Was I really that incapable of obtaining a boy friend?"

"Yeah dude, you really were." Eddy said, laughter subsiding. "You were a serious prude, for one, and you kind of sabotaged any date you got." Double D tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"You would call and cancel any date you got three hours before; or you'd set up a date for Friday at eight, and then schedule other things for seven and eight thirty, like you were dodging around it." "Once you even purposefully got sick to get out of a date, and, dude, you're a germaphobe."

"Mysophobe, Eddy." Edd said out of habit.

"Yeah, that too man, well anyway, whatever it was, you really didn't like to date."

Edd's face fell a bit, knowing Eddy was telling the truth. He bit his lip in contemplation.

"I wonder what I was avoiding." He mumered looking dazed.

The suited man looked between the two, his eyes narrowed again. He coughed, stepping up to Edd.

"Well, we _were_ once together, anyway, here's my card, I really need to go." He said handing a plain white business card with a small blue trademark and Japanese lettering in the corner, black text in the center, to Double D. "If you remember. Nice meeting you, Eddy." He said with a nod and left somewhat quickly.

"Man, that was weird." Eddy said watching as the guy and his briefcase swung out of the store, without purchasing anything.

"Yes, quite." Double D agreed. His stomach growled impatiently, as if wanting a reward for being quiet through their encounter with the strange man. Double D blushed.

"C'mon, lets get some grub, huh?"

"Lets."

**AN: Again! Okay, seriously sorry this is so short... :( wish it could be longer, but I'll go ahead and start on Chapter 5, it's just, other than Edd/Eddy walking off to get food being a great place for this chapie to end, I'm actually working on a 2&1/2 Men Charlie/Alan slash story, and I figured that all of the people screaming at me to continue this would become enraged if I posted a new story before I updated soooo, here! But really, that's not the real reason it's short. It really does come to a good close here, at least until next time. **

**Also, the suited guy, yeah, he's based off of someone. Someone you may know... try and guess! :D Well, I'll tell you if no one gets it.. actually I'll tell you either way, so. *shrugs* **


End file.
